


To the Moon and Back, and Way More

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Sick Character, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Being in a relationship with three other men was hard, but sometimes you just had to let it go and enjoy the moment while it lasts.Or,When you were in a relationship with three other men, you had to know:* Who would panic and stress during a horror movie, who would try to comfort the said person, who would sleep the whole time, and who would remain awake to watch his lovers even though they're exhausted as hell.* Who would prepare a full list of goods when going grocery shopping, who would fumble around, who would sit and have a ride in the shopping cart, and who would sit back and laugh at them all.* Who would get sick first after being exposed to the cold weather, who would try their best to help and cook healthy food for them, who would try to physically help even though others had already done everything, and finally who would do extra and useless things to keep their sick lover happy.And many more.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	To the Moon and Back, and Way More

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm finally finished with all my OT4 fics that were remaining in my drafts. Now onto the other good stuff, shall we? :)

“This is boring,” announces Gladio from the other side as a yawn slips from his lips. Noctis’s head is pressed against his chest, the black hair tickling his neck. 

Prompto doesn’t mind that the Prince has disrespectfully fallen asleep—it’s his usual behavior whenever one of them suggests having a movie night. He’s pissed that his oldest lover is acting out-of-character, though.

“Excuse me?” Prompto chides with a fake gasp for exaggeration. “This has to be the coolest movie ever! Didn’t you look at the rating! It was almost at ten!”

“Six, actually,” Ignis mumbles, his tone low with a fear that Prompto gets too exasperated. He disappears around the corner to grab the bowl of half-burnt popcorn (much thanks to Prompto). When he returns, he proceeds, “As much as I love watching movies with you, darling, I have to admit that the beginning of it was... horrible. I could never forget the scene of that poor woman losing her limbs. I’ve seen a lot of movies with you but I haven’t been this terrified from the very first scene. Shi— bloody hell.”

He’s referring to a disgusting scene that is now shown on the screen.

Prom outright melts. In the entire one and half years that they are together, he’s barely gotten Ignis to curse. It never fails to impress Prompto.

He clears his throat, asking, “Dude, say that again?”

“Say what again?” Ignis smirks.

“Aw, don’t act like an idiot! You know I love it when you curse with that smooth accent, Iggy!” 

“Maybe I will do it next time we were watching a horror movie.” Ignis lowers himself on the sofa, letting Prompto settle in his welcoming embrace.

Gladio hums. He tries to remove the sleepy Prince who’s clinging to him like there’s no tomorrow, but he eventually gives up and leans back. “It’s alright. Though I never thought I’d someday agree with His Highness over here. His lazy ass had already fallen asleep.”

Prompto should be mad. Gladio’s saying shitty things about the movie he’s picked. Although they’re all correct—it has no plot, and the characters are just stupid—Prompto has a feeling that he must defend it. It’s his choice, after all, regardless of how terrible it is.

“I’m quite sure he will wake to the noises of people screaming in this movie. I never understood why they never leave the house and run upstairs as if escaping to their room would eradicate the chaos,” the advisor responds. 

Thinking about it, that’s fair. They could quickly rush to the front door and exit the haunted house. But what do they do? Run to their bedroom, which is also  _ cursed  _ and increases the chance of them dying.  _ Astrals, is there anything Iggy doesn’t notice? _

“If anything’s boring here, it’s you guys! You totally can’t get how cool this is!” Prompto squeals, maybe a bit  _ too  _ defensive. 

He’s starting to hate the movie. The first scene’s horrible, let alone the rest of it. 

“...sleepy,” Noct mumbles under his breath, shifting in the Shield’s arms.

Prompto lets out a spontaneous snort. “I’m sorry, Noct. You have to handle another 90 minutes to reach that bed,” he says. With a brush of his fingers against the other man’s, he clears his throat and settles his attention on the television. 

It’s about half an hour when Prompto decides he has enough of the movie. About 60% of the characters have died while running from the ghost that’s trying to haunt them. The evil spirit is currently following the character that has become his favorite due to having a bit of good characterization. The others – Prompto doesn’t give a ship about them when they die.

“Holy shit – I...!” Prompto shrieks as it catches the woman and pulls a scream from her, only to eliminate her the second after. “No no no no no! She wasn’t supposed to die! Oh my gods. No!”

Ignis hops on the balls of his feet and pulls him into a comforting hug. “Are you quite alright, dearest? You seem pale. Do you need anything?” he asks, and Prompto’s eyes flicker to the other men who’ve been startled awake. 

“I almost peed my pants over there, Iggy! Now she had to – she has to die like that ’cause she wanted to save her friend.”

“Come here, darling.” Ignis turns his head toward Gladio as he tightens the hug. “Gladio? How about you stop yawning and comfort our dear boyfriend? Or perhaps you could just go to bed if you aren’t watching?”

“Nah, Igs. I’m more comfortable spending time next to you guys. Kid, you’re seriously scared of that?” Gladio asks.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto replies with a wince, “I am not scared of a movie! ‘Agitated’ is a better word for my run-down feelings!”

Ignis settles Prompto’s head under his chin and puts a kiss on the top of it. “Hmm, does a kiss sound appealing to you?” 

“Hmm, maybe make that two.” He laughs. Ignis doesn’t waste any time to pull him into a short and sweet kiss. Prompto pulls away when the taste of the salt and cheese is wiped off. The movie forgotten, he gestures to Gladio with his thumb. “Gods, I love you so much, Iggy. Hey, big guy. C’mere, let me love ya too!”

“You can always love me. I’m too handsome for your eyes anyway,” says Gladio, but he doesn’t dare to move Noctis.

“Dude!” Prompto squeaks.

A groan slips from Noctis’s lips. “S’cold. Shut up an’ let me sleep.” He scoffs, burying his face in Gladio’s legs to protect his eyes from the bright screen. “Isn’t the movie over already?”

“Not quite, Noct. Do you need anything? Perhaps Gladio could show you some love.”

“Specs, I’d cuddle with all of you if I could,” Noct answers, his voice muffled by the Shield’s legs. He turns his head. Then, “I’m patiently waiting for this movie to end, though.”

The idea suddenly comes to Prompto’s mind. It’s the weekend, and they’re not busy. They’re probably going to sleep until tomorrow noon supposing the movie finishes the next hour, which will be three in the morning. Before he can stop himself, he blurts:

“Alright! Who’s up for a romance comedy after finishing this one?! That’d be so cool since you guys like humor better!”

“Prompto, dear.” Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose and laughs. “Sit down. We are absolutely not watching another disastrous movie after this one.”

“You’re booooring.”

The movie finishes an hour later. Admittedly, Prompto ignores it. It’s not like it’s essential or even  _ a bit _ exciting. Besides, the idea of watching his lovers and spending time with them is way more appealing than some movies. 

“Time to get some sleep,” cheers Gladio as he leaps onto his feet. He cracks a toothy grin.

“Not that you didn’t get enough sleep while watching that with your three other boyfriends, big guy!” Prompto mocks.

“I was tired, Prom, but I didn’t pass out like Princeling. I couldn’t do that when you two are awake anyway.” He jerks his head toward Noctis. “Who’s gonna carry him to bed today?”

He’s never been this fast to run to his bedroom in his entire life.

Collapsing on the bed, he announces, “I am not carrying him. I’m gonna crash out here so quickly,” he says. “Put those muscles to use, big guy.”

“It was a good movie. I enjoyed watching it with all of you,” Gladio replies, walking inside the room with the half-asleep Prince in his arms. 

Prompto cackles. 

“Dude, you can’t even remember the title. You knocked yourself out as soon as it started.” He giggles, and Gladio lays Noctis on the bed next to him. “You’re such a dork.”

“Still, it was good to be with you. I love ya.”

_ Gladio’s such a softie, _ Prompto thinks,  _ unlike his massive size that frightens everyone. _

“Love ya too, idiot.” Ignis joins him on the bed as he exits the bathroom and Gladio goes in (when did he enter it anyway?). Asking for permission, he wraps an arm around the Prince and hugs him from behind. “Okay! Who’s gonna be my cuddle buddy— holy shit, big guy! Give a guy a warning if ya wanna walk around naked like that.” Gladio scoots out. He’s wearing his baggy gray sweatpants and nothing more. 

Prompto’s jaw goes slack.

The Shield smirks. “You like what you see?” His hair is pulled back into a messy bun—the usual hairstyle he’s comfortable sleeping with. 

Prompto can’t decide whether he likes this version of the bun or the other when Gladio uses it when going to special ceremonies or dates.

“Always,” he confirms, spreading his arms for Gladio to join them. “I’ve already decided who’s gonna be my cuddle buddy for tonight. Move your asses away, gentlemen. Big guy and I have some business to do together.”

“Dude, I’ll kick both of you out of the house if you bang again,” Noct mutters sleepily, but he pulls Prompto in his arms anyway. 

“Awww, rude!”

Gladio shoves them under the duvet cover. Their legs end up tangling together, and Prompto gets comfortable as Gladio becomes the bigger spoon. As much as loves the Shield to be the little one, he’s not complaining either. He drifts off with his head against Noctis’s shoulders.

\---

“Who thought grocery shopping in the middle of the night is a good idea?” Noctis groans.

“Stop nagging, love. The supermarket is less crowded at night. Besides, didn’t you say that you are bored? This is the best option,” responds Ignis. 

Technically, he isn’t wrong. The streets and supermarkets are always more quiet at night. Plus, they’ll never manage to get Noctis to come with them in the daytime as he’s too busy with ‘other stuff’ which also means, ‘I’m too lazy and won’t move my ass’. For some reason, Noct and Prompto get too energetic at night. More of a night owl, probably.

Prompto opens his mouth and then closes it. Ignis is examining the long list of groceries they’re ought to buy. 

He clears his throat and starts, “I want to get a ride in the shopping cart this time! This is gonna be so fun!”

“No, you’re not. It’s my turn, remember? You can’t have all the fun, Prom,” Noctis objects, nudging him on the shoulder.

“Gentlemen,” Ignis warns. There’s a wry smile dancing on his lips. “Who sits in shopping carts at the age of 20?”

Prompto scoffs. “Dude, we’re not kids. It’s just fun and exciting. Plus, who wouldn’t like having a ride in those babies while your boyfriends take you everywhere with themselves?! That’s so cool!”

“You two are adorable,” says Gladio.

“Gladio, love,” Ignis warns.

“What,  _ love _ ?” The Shield attempts to mimic his accent only to fail miserably, making Noctis and Prompto burst into laughter. 

There’s a hint of a slight and sheepish smile across Ignis’s lips. That was horrible.

Ignis puts a hand on Gladio’s shoulder and gives it a gentle pat. “Don’t encourage them. You know they will do it. They’re quite stubborn.”

Prompto gasps. “Frightening, Iggy!” he says. 

Ignis tosses a brow up with amusement. “Me? Am I looking frightening to you, darling? What did I do that you feel that way?” 

“Well... in those clothes, yeah!” He giggles. The way Ignis looks at him with a curious gaze makes him almost cry with laughter. “You’re so organized and tidy anyway. Who prepares a whole list of what we need to buy the day before shopping – with a shit-ton of goods we don’t even need?”

“I shall correct you there. I’ve written a fair amount of goods we absolutely require. You know me too well to say that.” A pause. Then, “If you keep up with us, I may allow you to have a ride.”

“Yessss!” he cheers.

Noctis makes a sound between a laugh and a sigh. “What ‘bout me? Prom always gets to ride. That’s unfair!”

“Liar! You just say that ‘cause you’re jealous that Iggy let me ride carts and not you. Bring that rock paper scissors, baby.”

“If I win I get to do whatever I want to tonight.”

“Same here. Okay, throw it by my countdown. Three... two... one!” Prompto throws a scissor. The whole time he’s staring at his boyfriend’s face, which brightens up as he holds up a rock. Cursing under his breath, he squeaks, “You cheater!”

“Ha! Guess who’s gonna have a ride today!”

“You won this day, Noct. I’m not gonna let you have that chance next time!”

It’s boring, especially when Noctis gets to sit in the shopping cart and not him. Prompto decides to make it more exciting by stealing his boyfriend and running from the older two, though. They’re laughing as he speeds up and pushes the cart forward. It turns and spins, and Noctis lets out a giggle that the whole supermarket probably hears it. Thankfully, all of them are wearing clothes that will hide their identity pretty well. 

Ignis catches them a few minutes later, though. They quickly pick the products and groceries they need and rush to the checkout counter. The woman rings the items through. Ignis pays for the stuff, and they leave with two bags in each hand, only to be met by the sight of rain falling over the ground and getting heavier as the time passes.

“Oh no.” Prompto gulps. What were they thinking when they decided that walking to the store would be a better option?

“Why didn’t I check the weather forecast, Gladio? How could I not check the weather forecast?” Ignis groans.

Gladio’s shoulders lift in a half-shrug. “Because you were being stupid for the first time in life.”

“Guys, the rain’s gonna ruin out bags and everything! What should we do now?!” Prompto asks.

“Alright. Take deep breaths, everyone. Calm down,” Ignis answers. He inhales sharply, a slight hint of steam appearing in the air and traveling alongside the wind. “I can’t believe myself for saying this, but I believe we should just run now.”

“ _ Run _ ?!” Noctis repeats, his voice filled with incredulity. 

_ Our night can’t be any wilder, _ Prompto supposes.

“Yes. Let’s be quick and run to our apartment before everything is ruined.”

Ignis wasn’t lying. They start sprinting toward their apartment. It’s only a few minutes away – it feels like forever to Prompto, though. The heavy bags in their grasp and the rain making them look like drowned rats only make the situation worse.

“You’re the biggest idiot ever existed, Igs,” Gladio pants. They increase their speed as they get closer to the apartment. “I – can’t – believe you’re making us run – with two bags full of stuff in each hand in this weather.”

“Close your mouth, love. Everyone loves extra workout,” Ignis replies. Their hairs are ruined. As much as Prompto loves to watch the advisor’s messy hair, he’s in too much pain and pressure to enjoy the sight. 

Prompto gasps for more oxygen.

Noctis’s shoulders brush against his, and he nearly shouts, “That can’t be me!”

“Shut up, Prince Charming. You would’ve slept the whole time if you could.” Gladio exhales.

“Ha, you bet!” replies Noctis, hoisting a hand to wipe the rain and sweat off his face. “Do you wanna test it out?”

“I ain’t carrying your fat ass, princess. You have to wait till morning for me to get you back.”

Right as they unlock their door and enter the house, Prompto nearly yells with joy:

“Home sweet home! Gods, I’m soaking wet. I really need a shower.”

“I hope that’s because of the rain.” Noctis smirks. Prompto rolls his eyes and rushes to their bedroom to strip off and place his clothes in the laundry basket. Taking a towel with him, Prompto enters the bathroom. Right as he’s about to turn on the water, Noctis knocks on the door. “Want a companion in the bathroom, cutie?”

“You bet I wanna! Get your ass over here!” he shoots back with a grin. He opens the door and sticks his head out to have a peek. “Gladio! Ignis! Hop inside before we use all the hot water!”

“Saving water, huh?” Gladio asks, smirking as he takes his shirt off. “Didn’t expect you to be that kinda guy, Prom.

“Sure I am!”

\---

Prompto’s immune system is weaker than all of them. He gets ill too quickly. The next morning he wakes up with a sore and itchy throat. He swallows, and it only gets worse. His nose is runny, and it feels like he’s been plunged into boiling water with dozens of needles – that’s how terrible the pain is. 

Ignis, gods may bless his soul, makes chicken soup for lunch. He even feeds Prompto himself because his whole body is aching, and he’s too weak to do – well, anything. He only gets a bit better as he takes a painkiller and contains healthy meals. Even Noctis quits his laziness to bring him orange juice and plenty of water. Gladio helps him with calming and encouraging words and pleasurable back massages. 

Prompto feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Only a bit later, he suddenly has a particular urge to go outside. It’s evening, and the city lights have already gone on at dusk—it’s the perfect time not to be home. Prompto’s not asking for anything impossible, nor he wants to go anywhere far.

“We can’t go outside,” Ignis whispers as he reaches for Prompto’s hands and holds them tightly. As much as he’s starving for physical contact, he doesn’t want to make his boyfriends sick. He wishes he could at least hug them or something.

“Sure we can, Iggy,” he says, slowly, hesitantly. His voice is raspy due to being sick and his sore throat.

Ignis lifts a hand and presses the back of it to his forehead, checking his temperature. “Absolutely not – you’re... you are sick, darling. Going outside, if anything, will only make it worse for you. I don’t wish to see you in pain. Once you get much better, I promise we will do that.” He raises a delicate smile.

“Hey, hey! I’m actually fine, Iggy. Yesterday was way worse. The body aches are mostly gone and my sore throat got much better. Besides, what I’m asking is that we go to the rooftop and bring warm jackets, too!” Prompto sighs. “Come on, Iggy. Just this time, ‘kay? I’ll be good.”

“You are perfect, daring. I’m simply worried about you. Seeing you sick makes my heart ache.”

“I’m going to be fine! Make some coffee for us while we get ready, babe! We’re gonna have fun.”

“Of course,” Ignis finally agrees. He laughs and gently lets go of Prompto’s hands, gesturing to their bedroom, where Noctis and Gladio are spending time together. “Tell the others we will go there for about half an hour. Please bring warm clothes as well.”

“Gotcha.” Grinning, he steps toward their bedroom and gently opens the door. His other boyfriends’ attentions fall on him. Noctis is leaning against the headboard with Gladio’s head on his shoulder. Some sounds of people speaking come from the phone, so Prompto’s definitely disturbed their movie. 

“What’s up, Prom? You okay there?” Noctis inquires with a laugh, shutting his phone and tossing it to the other side. 

Prompto nods eagerly. “Pack your stuff, buddy. We’re going to the rooftop to have a night alone. Just us. Nothing else.”

“Dude, you’re sick. The weather is freezing outside. Maybe 35 degrees?” There’s a pause. Then, “Are you sure about that?”

“Pretty sure. I’ll take some warm clothes with me. You guys are there to warm me up, too! When I’m with you, I have nothing to be afraid of.” 

The rooftop used to be a place they would visit a lot. It’s Royalty’s apartment, so there should probably be some luxury stuff here. Prompto has always wanted to have a private pool, too, but there’s a beautiful garden with a breathtaking view of Insomnia and that’s enough. They’ve placed some small benches and tables just for the hell of it. It’s the first rooftop Prompto has called ‘pretty’.

“Okay, Prom. Whatever you want. We’ll get dressed,” replies Noctis with a smile.

He dresses up pretty normally, only to be stopped by Ignis and be made to wear an extra trouser and shirt alongside a ridiculously massive winter jacket. Gladio joins too, wrapping a scarf around his neck and putting the cozy gloves on. When he thinks there are no more clothes left for him to wear, Noctis appears in front of him with a toothy grin. He hands the fury hat to Prompto, leaving him with no choice but to wear it. They move to the rooftop with Prompto covered in warm clothes. 

“What’s the occasion? You rarely come up here anymore,” Noctis asks. They settle on the bench close to the fenced edge, a bit tight, but they still manage to fit. The view is fantastic, with a hint of the sun disappearing beneath the mountains. 

“Nothing – I just thought spending time with you guys would be good for me,” Prompto replies. “Can you come closer? I can use some warmth and hugs.”

“Sure, little guy.” Gladio and Noctis are sitting next to him. Ignis is beside the Shield on the other side, but he lifts his hand and settles it on Prompto’s clothed shoulder, and it gets better. Gladio leans closer to him, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist. “Is it better now?”

“Much!” he announces, hoping that his lovers won’t be sick due to him sitting very close. Prompto stares at the distance. And takes a deep breath. He doesn’t like coffee that much like Ignis, but he wishes they had made one for such cold weather. “You know, I used to go to my own rooftop very often. It was those days when I first entered high school. I was having some strange feelings toward Noct— and then all of you. I was so scared. I felt lonely like I was doing something wrong. Well, you guys are the kindest and most handsome men I’ve ever met... imagining myself with even only one of you felt so impossible, but good— hey, what’re you doin’?”

Noctis pulls him closer. He presses a kiss to the tiny part of his neck that is revealed and then puts Prompto’s head against his.

The Prince chuckles. “Hugging you,” he says.

“You’re gonna get sick.”

“Nah, I’m not going to get sick, you dork. Just let me hold you.” Noct puts another kiss on the top of his head, tangling their fingers together. “I used to talk about you with specs every day. It was like you were the only thing that’d come to my mind. I’m so glad that we’re together now.”

“Me too. Y’know, my heart feels so full when you guys are around. Like it’s gonna burst any moment,” he admits. 

“Hey, Prom, you know we’ll always be here, right?” Gladio mutters. When he looks up, Ignis’s eyes are heavy-lidded as his head settles on the Shield’s shoulder and his hands on his lap. “You’re so important to us. Ignis can’t even spend a day without you. He always misses you – we all do.”

Prompto clings to both of his lovers. “Gods, just hold me.” He lets out a sigh of happiness. “I love you so much.”

“We love you, too, darling. Get well soon, alright? We are waiting for you to get as cheerful and energetic as ever,” Ignis responds, his tone lazy. They barely see the advisor letting his guards down like that, but it’s the most adorable thing ever. If Prompto weren’t getting too emotional, he would’ve stood up to take a picture of Iggy’s sleepy expression.

Instead, he says, “Even the coldest places are so warm when you guys are here with me. I don’t think I can ever not feel better in your arms.” And it’s the only truth. Even in the most dangerous and distressing circumstances, Prompto finds himself running to his lovers’ arms to feel safety and pure happiness. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done without the three most important persons in his life. “Thank you for keeping me warm. Thank you. Thank you for being here with me, because that alone is the only thing I ever wanted.”

Another kiss – It’s Noctis. He leans close to whisper in his ears, “Thanks, Prom, for giving us a new hope. We couldn’t do it without you.”

“Princess is right. You gave us a new strength by coming to our life. We’re not gonna lose you,” Gladio adds.

Ignis lifts his head to lock their gaze together. “We adore you, darling. We are so proud to have you as our boyfriend.”

“Gods...” Prompto looks down. His eyes are watering. What has he ever done to deserve these guys? “You guys are too much. What did I do to deserve being surrounded by three cute men?”

“Guess that makes all of us lucky.”

The world around could disappear. He isn’t afraid. He has his lovers to get him through it all – come rain or shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!  
> Any support would be super appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
